Cuddly Critters/Episodes
List of Cuddly Critters Episodes. Season 1 (2013-present) List of Series 1 Episodes. 1: Among The Critters Kobi tells the origin of the Cuddly Critters to Petri and Purdy. It aired on May 5, 2013 in honor of Cinco De Mayo. 2: Fountain of Youth Petri, Kobi and Purdy are being chased by a giant mutant stoat by the name of Shayru. It'll air on May 12, 2013 in honor of Mother's Day. At the end of the episode, Shayru goes back to her regular form and becomes the 4th member and main character. 3: A Stoat's Day Off Shayru and Purdy stay home while Petri and Kobi go to the Crittercom Event. It'll air on May 19, 2013. 4: Spa Day The Critters spend a day at the spa. It'll air on May 26, 2013. 5: Purdy's Bad Fur Day Purdy wakes up with an afro look after getting static on her head. It'll air on June 2, 2013. 6: Odd One Out A duckling with a weird pattern visit the Cuddly Critters HQ to help find his brothers and sisters. It'll air on June 9, 2013. 7: Dad's Homecoming Party Shayru's father comes home from war when the Critters made a welcome home party for him. It'll air on June 16, 2013 for Father's Day. 8: Gopher Run A Gopher named Chuckle joins the Cuddly Critters HQ. It'll air on June 23, 2013. 9: A Visit To The Emergency Room Purdy gets burned and was sent to the Emergency Room. It'll air on June 30, 2013. 10: Stargaters After Shayru got a great dream, The Critters dress up as Stargaters. It'll air on July 7, 2013. 11: Petri VS The Kitten Petri must take revenge on a little kitten when it visits the HQ. It'll air on July 14, 2013. 12: Fire Storm The critters watch their very first fire storm. It'll air on July 21, 2013. 13: Brain Freeze! The critters get too much ice cream. It'll air on July 28, 2013. 14: The Sponge Skating Championship Purdy enters the Spongeskating race. It'll air on September 1, 2013. 15: Purdy's Bath Purdy gets very dirty and starts her bathtime karaoke with some bathtoys. It'll air on September 8, 2013. 16: G'Day Jumpy! Jumpy goes to the HQ for the first time. It'll air on September 15, 2013. 17: Nighttime Disco The critters dance the night away in the middle of the night when they can't sleep. It'll air on September 22, 2013. 18: Petri's Date Petri goes on a date with a feathery dinosaur. It'll air on September 29, 2013. 19: A Box of Jokes Petri thinks the new box is a bunch of baloney. It aired on June 1, 2014. 20: Purdy and the Wonderful Pantherdini Purdy watches a new show called The Wonderful Pantherdini. It aired on June 8, 2014. 21: Mythic Surprises The Gang plays a trick on Skyla. It aired on June 15, 2014 in honor of Father's Day 22: Purdzilla Purdy accidently turn herself mutant and wrecks the whole town. It aired on June 22, 2014. 23: One Dirty Panther Purdy must take a bath right away. It aired on June 29, 2014. Category:Episodes